pilih yang mana?
by Kimmberly
Summary: siapa yang senang bila dihadapkan pada wanita perebut lelaki orang. Ironisnya lagi, perasaan kekasihnya—Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya mulai terbagi.


"Berani-beraninya kamu!" Sakura menudingkan jari telunjuknya,"merebut semua perhatian Sasuke dariku!" belia dua puluh tahun itu menumpahkan kekesalannya yang menggebu-gebu pada wanita di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Tentu saja, siapa yang senang bila dihadapkan pada wanita perebut lelaki orang. Ironisnya lagi, perasaan kekasihnya—Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya mulai terbagi, antara dia dan wanita itu. Dada Sakura berdenyut nyeri. Tidak, dia tidak kena serangan jantung atau penyakit dalam lainnya, ia hanya merasa cemburu.

"Kamu harusnya sadar diri dong," netranya memandang sinis lawan bicaranya yang sedaritadi tidak jua mengangkat bicara,"puas kamu udah tidur bareng Sasu? Udah seharian bersama Sasu?" sebisa mungkin Sakura menunjukkan tampang garangnya, tidak habis pikir kenapa makhluk hidup di depannya ini menatapnya polos seolah tidak berbuat dosa apapun.

"Aku benci sama kamu! Tau?!" ingin rasanya ia menjambak helaiannya, ish! Kok Sasuke tega sih menduakan dia dengan wanita lain, hiks. Tapi, apakah 'wanita' yang dimaksud Sakura itu bisa di sebut wanita? Karena sepertinya 'wanita' itu lebih pantas dengan sebutan—

"Meow."

—betina.

Tunggu dulu, jangan berpikir Sasuke mulai menderita gangguan mental. Kisah ini bermula ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bersantai di rumah Sasuke, menikmati hari libur. Berhubung ayah, bunda, dan kakak pria yang orang bilang identik dengan kata tampan—Sasuke maksudnya—tinggal di luar negeri dengan si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke sendiri menetap di kampung halaman, jadilah ia tinggal di rumah seorang diri, tanpa adanya niat untuk memakai jasa pembantu. Rumah keluarga Uchiha sangat sunyi senyap, karena pada dasarnya Sasuke memang senang berada di tempat yang tenang, jadi tentunya Sasuke akan menyingkirkan segala sumber bunyi yang menimbulkan kebisingan—selain Sakura tentunya—contohnya para pembantu karena Sasuke juga tidak terlalu suka berkomunikasi. Awalnya Sakura tidak keberatan terhadap kondisi lingkungan tempat tinggal Sasuke, pikirnya kan Sasuke yang tinggal di rumahnya jadi selama ia bisa menciptakan suasana yang menurutnya nyaman, tidak masalah. Namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa gerah juga, karena Sakura tidak bisa bertoleransi terhadap ketenangan, ia tidak bisa tinggal sendiri tanpa membuat keributan, setidaknya bisa membuat suasana ramai agar terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Jadi di sinilah Sakura, berpose malas di sebelah kekasihnya yang tengah menonton acara televisi, membiarkan suara tawa dari benda berbentuk kotak mengalun meramaikan kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya Sasuke hendak menyingkirkan televisi, sebelum ia sempat melakukannya Sakura melakukan pencegahan terlebih dulu melalui ancaman tidak akan mau dekat-dekat Sasuke lagi, namanya juga anak muda lagi dimabuk cinta, siapa yang betah jauh-jauh dari pujaan hati? Akhirnya Sasuke meng-iyakan untuk tidak menyingkirkan benda itu. Sakura merasa jengah terhadap tontonan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak menarik dan tidak asyik, ia merengut kala atensi kekasihnya tertuju pada benda elektronik tersebut. Rasa bosan mulai menyergapnya, Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seluruh permainan di _handphone_ dan _gadget_nya sudah pernah ia mainkan, buku-buku bacaan milik Sasuke juga sudah selesai ia baca. Jari-jemari Sakura mulai memainkan tangan pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya ketika ia sendiri mulai bersuara,"Sasu,"

"Hm?" Sasuke menyahut tanpa repot-repot menoleh pada wanita di sampingnya, ia sedang asyik berleyeh-leyeh sambil terpaku menonton acara komedi favoritnya.

"Bosen." rengek Sakura, meskipun ia tahu Sasuke tidak mau bersusah-susah mencarikan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Buktinya ia hanya menyahut rengekan Sakura, kemudian melanjutkan tontonannya, membuat Sakura geram.

"Sasuuu, bosen," sekarang gadis bermata hijau cerah itu melakukan aksi tarik-menarik baju Sasuke, dan nampaknya strategi mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari televisi berhasil, kini pemuda itu berbalik menatapnya dengan ekspresi terganggu.

"Terus kamu mau apa? Mau aku cium?" ujar Sasuke santai. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,"Ih! Main ular tangga, main monopoli, atau ngapain kek! Jangan cuman nonton aja, filmnya ga asik ah. Aku ga ngerti."

"Aku ga punya monopoli, lagian kamu ini umur berapa sih. Gede-gede mainnya ular tangga," Sasuke berkomentar,"main _pokopang_ aja sana." pemuda itu beralih kembali pada kegiatannya, menonton televisi. Tak ayal membuat Sakura geram, ia berdecak kesal,"Sasukeee." dan sepertinya percuma saja, kekasihnya sudah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Sakura memasang pose merajuk, ia membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke, lalu mengeluh tentang betapa dingin dan tidak perhatiannya lelaki itu sambil memelintir benang-benang bantal putih bergambar wajah Sasuke yang dipeluknya,"dasar, pacar macam apa itu. Ga berperasaan, kejam, tega." memandang gambar di bantal, seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke asli, meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke nyata berada tepat di sampingnya. Nampaknya objek yang dibicarakan Sakura tidak bergeming, seakan sudah kebal terhadap perilaku kekanak-kanakan Sakura. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide—entah darimana datangnya—muncul di kepala Sakura.

"Hei Sasu,"

Yang dipanggil membalas dengan gumaman.

"Gimana kalau kamu beli peliharaan aja?"

Sasuke menoleh, memasang tampang cengo,"hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes:**

_Long time no see, long time no see! Doom da da doom da da..._ Tiba-tiba dapat ilham jadi—_here I am_! *keluardariselokan* datang bersama sebuah fiksi baru—lagi—yang nanti chapter berikutnya gatau kapan akan diupdate, karena saya suka ngilang-ngilang, tapi gaakan ngilang dari hati kalian ;) #gagalgombal.

Kali ini mencoba gaya nulis yang berbeda, saya tau chapter ini nanggung banget, maunya dipanjangin tapi apa daya situasi berkata lain (halah, notesnya panjang gini). Gimana menurut kalian? Menjijikkan? Menyakitkan mata? Membuat pusing? Mual? Susah BAB? Ok, cukup. Biarkan saya tahu untuk pembelajaran saya. *menerima PM dan Review*


End file.
